


Work too hard

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Nikkie is My Oc, you can find her somewhere, and this is just another dirty fanfic with her and him, as they try to get it on, they are always being torn apart for some reasons, and well, this is pretty much, all about wanting to have sex.. and well, yeah there you go.





	Work too hard

The sounds of sweet giggles filled the pineapple, along with some chuckles and of course, moaning, which became louder with each step you took going up the stairs.

“Hun.” Nikkie’s voice moaned as he kissed and sucked her neck, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her hands rubbed up and down his arms as he continued to tease her, his fingers rubbing against her pussy as he rubbed his cock against her, while his kisses made their way to her ear, her body was shaking just a little from waiting so long, her feet were digging into the sheets.

“Oh, Spongebob, hnn, feels so good.” she moaned, and he started to make his way down her little body, first stopping at her breast to give them a little attention, rubbing one of his hands against her right breast, using his fingers to rake and pinch the sensitive nipple as his tongue circled around her other.

He glanced up at her to see the look on her face, smiling, of course, he turned his attention back to her as he descended between her legs. Nikkie looked at him as he wrapped his arms around her legs as he spread them further apart so that his head could fit. Nikkie bit her lip, while he licked his, he could just see how wet she was, he didn't even have to touch to see how wet she was, when she was just glistening like a juicy fruit.

His stomach growled, he just wanted a taste, but before he could do anything, a phone started to ring. Spongebob just blew it off, thinking that who ever it was, could call back later.

“Ha.” Nikkie moaned as he spread her lips, “hnn..” She moaned but somehow it felt off like, he was distracted. The phone wouldn't stop ringing.

He sighed in aggravation, reaching for his phone, “hello?” He answered, more like demanded an answer for who could be calling him at this time, “what do you mean i'm late? My shift doesn't start for another two hours..” Spongebob said, “i'm with my girlfriend, but.” He sighed, “yeah, yeah i'll be there.” He said before he hung up.

Spongebob nervously chuckled, “work, huh.” He said as he got up, “wh, are you leaving?” She asked as she sat up, “Sadly.”

“Huh? but, babe you can't leave, not now, i need you here.” She protested, and he glanced down at her lips and grumbled under his breath.

“I'm sorry, but you know i have no other choice, he'll fire me and make it impossible to get another job.” He said and she sighed, “can't stay just a little longer to finish this up? I mean you can't possibly walk around with that can you?”

Spongebob sighed, giving a smile, “Tell you what, when i get home from work, it'll be just us.. A bottle of whatever i bring home and.. An all night banging party.. Hm?” He smiled as he pulled his clothes on.

Nikkie sighed, it did sound nice but, “i'm really horny now.” She informed she said as he leaned back and spread her lips and started to circle her clit, having him bite his lip and look away for a brief second, “Hnn, trust me, the feelings mutual.” He admitted before he smiled, “heh even better we can just think of all the mind blowing activities we can do, and if you need something to hold you over-” he paused as he walked over to his treasure chest.

He took a minute with thrashing his arm inside until he was able to find what he was looking for, he held up a purple shaft, and smiled at her as he pressed a button and it started to vibrate.

Nikkie sighed as he tossed it to her, one of their toys that they liked to use for special occasions.

“Hmm, fine, now hurry to work so you can hurry home.” She said and he smiled and kissed on on the cheek before he stole another exciting kiss from her lips, before he turned around and walked out while he adjusted his pants.  
Spongebob sighed as he looked at the clock, just fifteen minutes left, and then what was left for a twenty minute walk to his house, and great, see what thinking gets you? It gives a fucking boner!

Only 14 minutes left.. With each tick of the clock, he could feel his tighten with each growth.

‘Hnn.. Just five minutes.’ He said to himself before he started hearing the familiar sound of Eugene and Squidward bickering, which lasted for a few seconds until it stopped, and the sound of the front door sounded a few seconds after, only 2 minutes left.

“Spongebob!” He heard Krabs shout his name from the dining room before he burst into the kitchen, angry, but not at him.

“I need you to cover for Mr. Squidward, he's uh.. Taking some time off.” He said, Spongebob blinked, “Cover? Now hold on wait, sir i can't stay here, i have plans made, i have to get home and-” he stopped when he looked at his boss who stared at him.

“Yes sir.” He sighed, waiting for him to leave before he reached in his pocket for his phone.

Nikkie hummed as she rubbed some lotion on her arms, which was scented with the sweet aroma of flowers, which would make him come running, she paused as she picked up her phone.

“Hey.” She greeted, her voice soft and sneaky, he hesitated knowing what that tone meant, she was waiting for him yet, he sighed.

“Hey, i'm gonna be late.. Krabs is holding me up, Squidward walked out and, but hey what's three more hours? I'll be home before you know it and then we can get to it.” he said with a smile.

“really? But i want you now” she moaned into the phone, causing him to moan at the thought of her touching herself to the sound if his voice.

“Oh, i, i want you too, i want to shove my.. Hmm, i'm already hard and your just making it worse.” He said as he adjusted his shorts.

Nikkie chuckles under her breath, she bites her lip, “ok, fine just hurry up, i'm waiting for you, hmm, three hours.” She shook her head.

“hmm, what are you wearing?” He asked her before she could hang up, she scoffed, “that lotion you love so much.” She answered as his pupils dilated, as if he could smell her.

“Ohn, you smell, great, anything else?” He asked as he ran his hand down to his ever growing erection, and she bit her lip, fiddling with the thin piece of fabric.

“It's a surprise” she answered, and he hummed, loving the little games she played with him.

“Oh, i love surprises, can you give me a hint?” He asked as he began to press his junk against the grill, Nikkie hummed, tilting her head slightly.

“It's, really thin.. A, and-” she pauses, and he turns his head towards the speaker of the phone, “and?” He waited for her to finish.

“You'll have to wait till you get home.” She said and he sighed, biting his lips, “i can't wait, i'm want you so bad, hnn, and i wanna, fuck you, hnn so bad.” He whispered.

“Oh?” She moaned, “what are you going to do?” She asked, and he sighed looking up at the clock, “you're killing me here, i have to work these three long hours, with a hard cock, while trying to picture what you're wearing, and what you could possibly be doing.”

“hmm, that sounds like a you problem.” She giggled before she hung up.

Spongebob stared at his phone, biting his lip before he got a hidden message, from Nikkie.

“Oh.” He moaned as he stared down at the picture that she'd sent, was this woman trying to kill him? Sure his pants were meant to stretch because he's a sponge and he does get bigger.

However walking around with a suddenly not so flat surface, would be embarrassing, amd he couldn't take and deliver orders like this!

Spongebob sighed as he poked his head through the kitchen door to check the dining room which to np surprise, was empty.

“Ok.” He said as he slipped into a stall, and unzipped his shorts, “we gotta make this quick.” He said as he pulled it out.

He bit his lip, disgusted at himself for being a man, already oozing, he sighed and wrapped his hand around it, while he pulled up the picture she'd sent.

“Ho, Nikkie.” He moaned as he started to stroke himself to her picture, he drew his head back and closed his eyes as he imagined that it was his girlfriend who was touching him.

He could see her now, on her knees, rubbing him, while she looked up at him with those big beautiful lustful eyes, “you like that?” She asked and he moaned, “hnn yea, hnn don't stop.” He moaned.

“Hnn.” He moaned as he ran one of his hands down to his sack and began to squeeze them, hnn, the only thing missing was her mouth around his cock.

“Hn, huh, i, i'm close.” He warned as he looked down at her, watching as she fingered herself.

“Hn, me too.” She moaned, he groaned, “Oh dear neptune.” H said as he finally opened his eyes and reached for some toilet paper.

Spongebob panted as he tossed the dirty tissues into the bowl, using his wrist to wipe the sweat off his brow before he stuffed himself back in his pants and zipped them back up before he flushed.

He sighed and turned to walk out and wash his hands.  
Spongebob was shocked when he walked of the kitchen and seen that there was a huge line of people, but then again, he wasn't that surprised, and should have expected it.

“There you are boy! What are ya doin out of tha kitchen! We got customers!” His boss yelled from the register.

“Y, yes sir!” He saluted as he ran to the kitchen to cook the orders.

Spongebob sighed as he dragged a rag across his forehead, looking up at the clock on the wall, after spending the last hour cleaning the grill, he was happy that it was time to go home.

“Good night lad, ya did good.” His boss said as they walked out and he locked the doors.

Spongebob smiled, “Good night, sir.”” he waved as he made his way home, he sighed, his shoes felt like bricks.

Spongebob yawned as he walked into the pineapple, rubbing his eyes before he was greeted by his girlfriend, who was sitting on the sofa, wearing a thin, transparent lingerie, her nipples visible and poking through her bra, her panties, covering just her bush, while leaving her lips and ass free, “Wow.” he said under his breath as she stood up and walked over to him, he stared down at her as she ran her hand down his chest, and around his back.

Nikkie moaned as she leaned up and started to kiss him, sliding his hands down to his shirt, dropping his tie to the floor as she started to unbutton his shirt, he hesitated a little, he moaned, pulling her in by her hips, she moaned as she felt him against her, she then stepped back, taking his hands, she walked back towards their sofa, he watched as she unhooked her thin bra from the straps, having it fall down to her stomach before she sat down on the sofa and parted her knees, showing herself to him.

“Spongebob.” she whispered as she held out her hand for him, she bit her lip when he climbed over her, she was so submissive to him, she just wanted that dick, and after waiting all day, she moaned as he kissed her, she’d finally get it, she ran her hands down to his shorts, she helped him remove them sliding them down to his knees with his underwear. Nikkie bit her lip as he started to kiss down her body.

“Ahh ha!” she cried as he started to go down on her, she clawed at the back of his head, Nikkie panted, waiting for him to come back up to her, he gasped under his breath as she pushed him down on his back and she climbed over him, she shivered as she felt him slide against her ass.

Spongebob moaned as started to rub him, closing his eyes to take in the feeling, biting his lip as she jerked him, oh this felt, hnn, his mind had started to drift in and out of it, but it wasn't the good kind, normally, this would excite him even more, but this took longer than it should.

“N, Nikkie?” he spoke up, sitting up, he looked at her and she looked at him before she started to kiss him, climbing over his lap, “hnn, yes.” she moaned, and he bit his lip, holding onto her hips, “L, listen, hun.” he said, looking away.

“I know you were really looking forward to this when I got home, t, trust me, I was too, I was really looking forward to thrusting my- eh, but, today's been a really long day.” he said, looking up at her as her smile faded.

“What are you saying? That you don't, want to-” she slid off him, and he sighed, staring at her perfect breasts, “I do, really I do, it's just i'm so tired, and my feet hurt, i just don't think that i’d be any good.”

“but, Spongebob, Im really-” “I know, I know, but i'm really tired.” he said and she sighed, “but, when we get up tomorrow, I won't have to work tomorrow, we can do all kinds of things, all kinds of things that you wouldn't even believe.” he smirked as he leaned over and bit her bottom and she moaned, tomorrow morning wasn't too far away.  
Spongebob giggled as she attacked him with kisses, waking up to a million kisses in the morning was one of the best ways to wake up, their laughs soon turned to moaning, of course, she’d keep him to his word. 

“Hn, what are you doing?” he asked her as she stared to kiss down his chest, he giggled as she made it down to his stomach, he was so ticklish and it was only making things worse, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth as she drew near his briefs.

“Oh, hnn.” he moaned as he felt her brush her lips over his erection, “Hnn, oh wow.” he groaned as she started sucking him through his underwear, he smiled as he ran his hand through her hair, she turned her eyes up to him and smiled as she continued to tease him.

He bit his lip as she pulled his briefs down and let his cock free, he adjusted his legs a bit as she pulled them down around his ankles. She awed under her breath as she stared down at it, she smiled, brushing her hair out of her face as she looked up at his face.

“hon.” he moaned as she lowered down to him, giving the head of it a soft warm kiss before she started to place little kisses down the length of him while she ran her hand over his balls, he trembled as she licked her way back up before bringing him in his mouth, starting with the tip at which she suckled.

“Oh, hnn, Nikkie.” he moaned as he grabbed a hold of her hair, his toes digging into the sheets as he couldn't help but to move his hips in rhythm with her mouth.

Nikkie stared up at him as she bobbed her head before she closed her eyes to try and enjoy this moment. Twirling her tongue around him as she pushed him further in her mouth before she stop and pull him out to clean up the saliva before shed resume.

Her hand kneading his sack, while giving it a few soft pinches to keep him focused, keeping and eye on each little jump and twitch.

“Om, oh ood.” She moaned with a mouthful while she fingered herself to him, he shook his head as he bit down on his knuckles, “hmm, i, i, hnn.”

Nikkie smiled knowing just what he was trying to get out, she shook her head as she wrapped her hands around the free space between her mouth and began to twist both her hands.

“Mm.” She chirped as he filled her mouth, and he stared down at her as she sucked the last bit of his orgasm out.

He panted clearing the sweat from his face, “oh, that was just.. God, that was just.” Stopped talking as she climbed over his lap.

He smiled sliding his hands down her body to her hips before he ran them back up and yanked her tank top off.

Just as he was about to pin her down, his shell phone went off, disrupting them, “Oh, who could be calling now?” Nikkie asked, a little irritated, Spongebob sighed, “It's my boss.” he answered, and she blinked.

“Oh, don't answer it.” she said as she rotates her hips around his cock, having him shake his head before he set the phone on the desk beside him, and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him before the phone started to ring again.

“Hmm.” he groaned as he continued to kiss her while he slipped his hands down to the thin strings of her thong.

“Mmm, I want you so bad.” she moaned as she started to rub him between her wet lips, “Hon, me too, huh.” he moaned, happy that the phone had stopped ringing, and maybe his boss got the hint that he was ‘busy’?

Nikkie giggled as he pinned her beneath him but groaned when his phone started up again, “Grr, can't he just wait?” she asked, and he sighed, knowing that if he didn't answer it he’d keep calling, and if he didn't answer, he’d show up at his door.

“I better get this.” he said before he picked up his phone with a loud sigh, “Hello?” he answered, “but today's my day off!” he said, “Why can't Squid- he called in sick? Well i'm- you can't fire me on my one day off, it's not fair- I do love my job but, i have some other ‘important’ matters to attend- no it's not about her, it's about-” he sighed, rubbing his face.

“Just 3 hours?” he questioned looking at Nikkie who shook her head, and he shook his head back, having her sigh and push away from him.

“I'm sorry, but-” “Why can't you just call in sick? You said that-” “I know what I said, babe, and, I want to-” “No you don't, you keep pushing me off, promising me that we’ll do it, and then either you’re called in or, you’re too tired, and i mean, I just sucked your-”

Spongebob covered his face, he sighed, “When I get home, it's only three hours, that means I should be home around, four, we’ll still have plenty of time.” he said, and she shook her head, “I'll believe it when I see it.” “No, for real, I promise, we’ll do something.” he said as he took her hands in his,

“But I want to do something now, it’ll only take a few minutes, we can skip the foreplay and toys.” she said, and he sighed, smiling, he kissed her and she kissed back, sucking onto his lip as she reached down to his cock to try and get him to go with her, but he just smiled, “I have to go to work.” he said and she sighed, taking her hand off.

“Fine, go.” she said as she pushed him off the bed.

Spongebob looked up at the clock on the wall, it was nearing three thirty, and he could soon go home and do all the things she wanted, he shook his head, of course, his boss was always there to ruin his plans.

“Spongebob!” he shouted, “No, sir, you can't make me stay here, i have to get home, I promised her.” Spongebob said, “and you promised you'd stay as long as I need-” “when?” “On this here contract.” he pointed out as he held up a piece of paper.

“You can either choose to stay, or go, and get fired.” “but-” “which is it?” Spongebob sighed, dropping his shoulders, “I, I just gotta make a call.” he said as he pulled out his phone, and Eugene smiled, “ok, but make it quick.” he said as he walked out.

Spongebob’s hand shook as he looked down at the phone, staring at her number, she'd be so pissed, maybe he should fake a sickness, maybe but, lying was wrong, and he couldn't lie, he was terrible liar.

“Hello?” Nikkie answered, and sighed when she heard him sigh, and by the tone of his voice, “He's making you stay again, isn't he?” and he sighed, kicking his foot out, “Y, yea.” “How much longer?” she asked him, and he shrugged, “I, I uh-” “You know what, don't answer that, I don't want to hear it.” she said, “I'm gonna march down there and give him a piece of my mind!” she shouted before she hung up.

Spongebob sighed as he clicked his phone and turned to cook the next order.

The doors chimed as someone walked in, stomping her way towards the red man up front. Eugene turned his head up and smiled once he seen who it was.

“Ahoy lass, it's nice ta see ya, ya come ta take the lad out fer lunch?” He asked and she glared at him, grumbling under her breath, “Oh, I intend to do more then that.” she said as she finally stood in front of him,

“Somethin on yer mind?” he asked, and she scoffed, “You have no idea, and you have some nerve, taking him from me, not once, but, three times! I have been patient with you, and I can't wait any longer, I am, BURNING up here!” she shouted at him as she gestured at the skirt of her dress, making it a little awkward to admit.

“Don't you have any, personal, items that you can-” “I don't want an imitation! I want the real thing, i need the real thing, and the only one I want that has that, is that guy in there!” she pointed to the kitchen just as her boyfriend walked out.

“N, Nikkie?” he called her, but she didn't look at him, “I'll give you five bucks for two hours.” she narrowed her eyes as she placed it in his claw, and Eugene laughed, turning to the fry cook, “Spongebob!” he shouted at him, having him jump in his place, afraid that she’d said something to upset him.

“Enjoy yer lunch lad.” he said before Nikkie yanked him by his wrist, “Come on.” she spat as she dragged him behind her, “H, hey wait, slow down, where are we going?” he asked her, and she shook her head as they pushed out of the front doors.

“Nikkie.” he called again as he almost tripped, he then looked at the boat that they were approaching, he yelped as she flung the door open and drew him inside before she climbed in and slammed the door.

“What are you- hmm, mmm.” he moaned as she grabbed him by his face and started to kiss him, he didn't even bother to question her, knowing that not only did she need this, but he needed it to, with seat squeaking as she climbed over his lap, “hmm, i'm gonna fuck you.” she whispered to him, and he just looked at her, blinking a couple times as if he’d heard wrong but her words, oh barnacles.

“Huh, y, you’re, gonna fuck, me?” he questioned as he ran his hands under her dress to her breasts and then back down where he gripped the bottom of her dress where he yanked it off, she smiled down at him as she dropped one of her bra straps, signaling him to take it off.

Spongebob bit his lip as he let her bra drop down, his thumb running over her nipple before he sat up and started sucking.

Eugene chuckled while he stood at the window, staring at the boat that was parked just a few feet away from the window, just as a crowd started to form around the window to watch what little they could get.

“Is that who I think it is?” asked one of the customers, and another scoffed as the woman disappeared beneath the door as Spongebob pushed her down, and not long after he’d disappeared, assumingly to kiss and perform oral, “Yeah it is.” he shook his head, “and he is getting it.”

“Oh.” she moaned, grabbing at the back of his head as he buried his tongue in her, “Oh, huh, yeah hmm, that feels, hm” she rotates her hips along with him, “Ho!” she moaned as he plunged his fingers deep inside her, twisting and thrusting in as hard and fast as she could take it.

He hovered over her face to watch her, staring down into her eyes which were glazed over, “Hnn, you like that?” he asked, and she closed her eyes and nodded, “I, I didn't catch that, what?” he asked as he pushed his fingers in further, “ah ha, nn, yes.” she rasped.

He grinned as he sat up and began to loosen his tie, letting it drop on the seat behind them as he began to take his shirt off, while she sat up and began to fiddle with his shorts, “heh, we finally gonna do this?” she asked and he smiled, “I hope so.” and she laughed, looking up at him, “We better, because I just bought you.” and he shook his head, “mmm, sold.” he moaned as they began to kiss again, slipping his hand through the back of her hair.

“hnn.” she moaned as she climbed back over his lap, and he let out a sigh, burying his face in her breasts as she wrapped her hand around his cock and helped guide it in, she closed her eyes as she slid down on him.

“Hnn, huh.” he breathed as he held her hips, “oh, i really needed this.” he said and she scoffed, “You needed this?” she questioned, and he shook his head, “You have no clue.” he said, and she stared him in the eye, “Show me.” and that was it, that was the straw.

“Ah!” she yelped with a fit of giggles as he pinned her against the window, “hnn, what are you gonna do?” she asked before she let out a chirp as he thrusted in, “O, oh that's good.” she said as she clung to his back as he fucked her.

Meanwhile, back in the window, most of the viewers had started to cheer as the boat had started to rock, some of the customers would look at eachother, this one lady, Debbie, turns to her Harold.

“Why can't you love me like that?” she asked as she pointed towards the boat, and Harold just rolled his eyes, “It's because I don't love you.” he said before he turned back to watch, a little annoyed that it was the little annoying sponge from school who got to have fun, but he’d watch whatever he could get, and everyone else was doing it, so, why not? He had nothing better to do, and Debbie, well she was just the average blonde.

“hnn, I love you.” she panted as he continued to thrust up, his face buried in her chest, “I, I love you too, hnn, i, I think i'm close.” he informed, and she smiled, “Hnn, me too.” she said before he pulled out and flipped her around.

“hnn, good, grab on to something.” he said as he gripped onto her hips as he got ready to pound her, “Mmhnn.” she nodded as she turned her head away from him to embrace herself, he sighed as he placed his hand on her back as he used the other to aim.

“You ready?” he asked, and she nodded, “I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you.” he said as he waited for her to answer, she sighed in frustration, the wait was killing her, him and his stupid games, “Ye-AH Ha!” she cried out as he thrusted in, “Huh, huh, y, you’re, you’re full of surprises, huh?” she questioned.

“Heh, I thought you liked surprises.” he said as he thrusted in again, causing a shock wave to wash over her, “Huh, ju, just get on with it, st, stop playing.” she bit her lip, and he nodded as he tightened his grip around her hips and began to fuck her.

She gasped as he grabbed at the back of her head, pulling her back, his kinky self, pushing her deep into the window where she made eye contact with one of the viewers, but instead of freaking out, she just smiled before she closed her eyes and let her head rest where he pushed it.

Loving the idea that some of the women (and men) could be watching and would be jealous of how good the neighborhood sponge was in bed, er, boat, and how he was taken by her, and no one else.

“Hon, huh, i'm, i'm almost.” “Hn, huh, me too.” she panted as she gripped onto the arm of the door, “Huh, I, I don't think I can't hold it much longer.” he trembled, “Hnn, C, come inside, huh.” she shuddered, she could feel that she wasn't very far behind, and she could feel his cock twitching a little.

“Hnn, o, ok.” he said as he pushed her back down and began to thrust harder and faster, “Hnn, oh dear neptune.” she mumbled, feeling herself go numb, “Ah ha!” she shouted as he plunged deeper to release himself, he panted waiting for himself to clear out before he pulled out, and finding his seed ooze out before he get down and began to clean her up.

“Hnn, Spongebob.” she moaned as she helped him by fingering her clit, “Ah, hnn, mm” he moaned as he began to clean her up as she’d finally came. He then sat up, wiping his mouth before he laid down and rested his head on her chest, the two of them, completely worn out, and they had at least an hour and a half left to rest up and get something to eat.

“Mm, thanks for the grub.” Spongebob said as he kissed her in front of the doors, now completely dressed, she smiled up at him, “Hn, there's more of where that came from when you get home.” she smirked, and he grinned, “Really, wow, I can't wait.” he grinned before he kissed her, “I look forward to it.”

“Ok, Sponge, you gotta go, your two hours is up.” she said as she pushed him forward, and he just shook his head as he waved, “I love you too.” he said as he started to walk in the building as she made her way back to the boat, because, she can drive.

He stood at the door, looking at the fish who all stared at him with big grins, “What?” he asked before Eugene wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in, “Great job, laddy.” he chuckled, “Great job? But I didn't even do anything.” he said, “Whatever ya say, how was yer break?” he asked, and Spongebob’s face heated up, “I, it was good.” he said before his boss slapped him on the back, “That's good ta hear.” he said.

“Um, ok, well, I should probably be getting back to work.” he said as he pointed to the kitchen before he was shoved, and slapped in the ass, “Owe.” he said as he rubbed where he’d been hit as he walked back to the kitchen, where he smiled, just thinking of what he had in store for him tonight when he got home.

sigh, well uh, this took, forever.. long ass story, and I'm tired, and it's time for me to go to bed, and so, i'm just gonna post this dirty fic, and, go to bed :P

**Author's Note:**

> Nikkie is my Oc, for ppl who may not have read anything w/ her or seen my stuff.. she is a little red headed sponge w/ pink eyes and wears a little white and blue sailor type dress because, why not?


End file.
